I'll Find Mine
by Hemingwayfan101
Summary: Sasuke is marrying Sakura, how will this affect Hinata who once loved the stoic Uchiha? HinaxSasu, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina One-shot songfic.


**Disclaimer**: The song is "I'll Find Mine" by Meg and Dia, I do not own any part of Naruto or Meg and Dia, but the plot is from my imagination. I hope it's not too cheesy, this is my first songfic!

_"I'll Find Mine"_

_You looked so happy_

_When I saw you with her_

_And I'm so glad_

_I knew you before you met her_

_So I know_

_How guys are before they get her._

Tenten looked solemnly at Hinata who just smiled sincerely back. How could she smile like that with this kind of news? She loved Sasuke so much and he left her, but how could she feel happy for him. "Ne, Tenten-chan I'm fine. I'm actually happy for them." she lied. It was in the papers, they made the front page; Sakura and Sasuke were to be married. Hinata stood up and left Ten Ten sitting there in utter silence. "So, there it is…" Her heart sank a bit, but she knew it was all for the better, Sasuke never truly loved her the way she loved him.

_I've got it down_

_You showed me again_

_Just so you know._

_Don't push me around_

_I know you resent that I'm alone_

_Pity and mercy_

_Do nothing for me_

_You know me better than anyone._

"I'm so sorry Hinata," Sasuke tried to say. He seemed to be choking on his words, could he really have been hurting this much too? "I just- she-"

"D-don't worry S-Sasuke-chan, I can b-be b-brave. Y-you never l-l-loved me like y-you l-l-loved her." Silently the tears rolled down her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged him. "G-go to her," she said pushing him away. She let him go, it would have caused them both pain if he stayed now. He never intentionally meant to hurt her, but it was his last and only chance for happiness. She watched as he ran down the road, his figure growing smaller and smaller in the distance until it was no more. She stood there crying silently to herself; she couldn't believe she let him go.

_Go get your girl_

_She's looking at you like you're crazy._

_We can pretend you never even knew me._

_It would work out_

_Don't let go of that one_

_And I'll find mine._

She passed the happy couple in the streets often, Sasuke would freeze and not know how to act if she said hello to them; she always pretended not to see them. It was better this way. She tried to avoid them as much as she could, but Konoha wasn't that big. And Sakura was always so nice to her when she saw her, she couldn't be rude and not return a friendly hello or a smile.

_Run into you_

_Everytime I walk out my door._

_Oh, it's precious_

_You've never held my hand like that before._

_No need to stop and wave,_

_You stay calm and I'll be brave._

_Don't ever look down on me_

_Don't ever feel bad for me._

Hinata stepped out of the house and saw Sasuke and Sakura walking down the street holding hands, it was rather lovely. She had never witnessed Sasuke being so sweet before. He also didn't love her that way either, she reminded herself. She shook the memory out of her head and went along her business of the day, having to head past the happy couple. Some days are so easy to deal with and others were so hard to wake up in the morning because her heart ached from so much sadness. They waved from across the street intending to be friendly, she responded with a nod and a small smile.

_I've got it down_

_You showed me again_

_Just so you know._

_Don't push me around_

_I know you resent that I'm alone_

_Pity and mercy_

_Do nothing for me_

_You know me better than anyone._

_Go get your girl_

_She's looking at you like you're crazy._

_We can pretend you never even knew me._

_It would work out_

_Don't let go of that one_

_And I'll find mine._

_Oh, find mine._

_Find mine._

_Look at me look at me,_

_I've got time to find._

_Mine._

Hinata attended the wedding, arriving early to get a seat in the back; she heard footsteps running up to her. "Hinata-kun!" an out of breath Sasuke said catching up to her. She admitted to herself that he was very handsome in his black tuxedo, she was disappointed he had not been early to his own wedding. A look of dismay appeared on her lovely face. Half of her wanted to scream and tell him not to go through with it, but the other half knew it was selfish and he was so happy.

"Yes Sasuke-san?" she said looking at the ground instead of at him. She reduced him to nothing more than a formal acquaintance.

_I've got it down_

_You showed me again_

_Just so you know._

_Don't push me around_

_I know you resent that I'm alone_

_Pity and mercy_

_Do nothing for me_

_You know me better than anyone._

"I'm glad you came." He said awkwardly. He was harboring guilt that he hurt her and caused her so much pain. "Are you-"

"Hinata-chan there you are!" A familiar blonde yelled out as he approached.

"Ah, Naruto-chan, yes I'm here." She smiled looking up at him. Sasuke looked from Hinata to Naruto and smiled. "Congratulations Sasuke-san…" she said smiling back at him before turning to take Naruto's hand and walking into the church with him.

_Go get your girl_

_She's looking at you like you're crazy._

_We can pretend you never even knew me._

_It would work out_

_Don't let go of that one_

_And I'll find mine._

_I'll find mine_

_I'll find mine_

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
